Happy Valentine's
by Mikarin
Summary: Tsuzuki buys Hisoka a gift and in return Hisoka gives him something special. One-shot. Perhaps?


**Happy Valentine's**

Standard disclaimers apply.

Note: Sorry, it just a little late. I know the title is unimaginative but I whipped this up in a hurry. 

Happy Valentine's to all YnM readers.

**~0~**

"So –ka –chan!!!"

A hauling wind passed him and them made a U-turn leaving dust on its wake.

His hair was now on his face so he couldn't see what was right in front of him. But he felt dizzy and out of breath like he had been the one running and making sharp turns, twirling like some sort of Tasmanian devil.

Something fuzzy got shoved at him hard into his arms and tipped him over just a bit, but enough for his body to just go— _Timmmber!!!_

"Wai!!!" A wail came into his ears as he fell, not fully conscious that he was indeed falling. An arm scooped him up from underneath, holding his shoulders.

"Soka-chan?" Worry waves assaulted him instantly. That didn't help his sense of balance one bit.

Hisoka's eyes were twirling. Tsuzuki sweatdropped.

_Opps! Guess it was too much for him to handle._

Tsuzuki dragged Hisoka to the nearest seat, which was Hisoka's seat at his desk. Poor Hisoka was just about to step away for his morning cup of coffee. He propped him up into his seat and arranged Hisoka's arms around the fuzzy bear which in turned held a red stuffed heart. Hisoka was still a bit out of it.

"Tsuzuki?" He turned and Hisoka tilted side ways, not really holding himself yet.

Tatsumi stepped into the office holding his favorite mug, "Auh, morning Tatsumi. Happy Valentine's." He pepped happily holding Hisoka from falling off the chair.

"What are you doing Tsuzuki-san?" He asked suspiciously, seeing how the boy was unresponsive holding a white teddy bear in his arms.

Tsuzuki was about to respond to that questions with a sheepish smile when Hisoka responded somewhat still out of it…

"I want off this crazy ride…" He mumbled audibly enough for Tatsumi's ears.

"Hehehe!" Tsuzuki laughed nervously…

"Soka-chan's just a little tired."

Tatsumi frowned. He'd seem the boy arrive early to work and he was fine…He looked at his watch, just ten minutes ago, in fact.

"Did you have anything to do with this…" He pointed at the boy's state. If he didn't know better, he would've though the boy was drunk. But that sounded ridiculous, he was not in the habit of tipping the bottle so early in the morning, or at any time for that matter, unlike certain partner of his.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs his rest."

"I hope so… for your sake." He turned to leave, heading towards his office. "And Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki had turned his attention to his partner that was trying his hardest to bet back to himself. He turned to look at Tatsumi once more.

"Happy Valentine's to both of you." He smirked and disappeared.

Hisoka's eyes stopped twirling, they were just unfocused. His face had fallen onto the bundle he held and rubbed his face in it. It smelled familiar. Like baked cookies.

Tsuzuki was transfixed at watching the slow movements Hisoka was beginning to make. He was no longer falling off the chair. He was holding him by the shoulders while he rested against the desk, watching Hisoka come back to life.

He had been so excited about the day that he had gone and found something nice and cuddly for Hisoka and woke early just to be the first to give Hisoka his first Valentine present. He'd even slept with it to test drive it. Perfect.

He'd gone and poured all of his love and emotions just for Hisoka to have and keep him warm and happy at night where he couldn't be there to protect him from his bad dreams.

_Guess I poured too much that Hisoka got overloaded._

"Mmm—nh…" Hisoka buried his face deeper into the fake fur.

The he froze…

_What was he doing…?_ He's brain has jump started again.

He could feel amusement close by…

He lifted his face finding two very big pair of purple eyes too close for comfort. "Gyaaa!"

He jumped back not realizing he was seating down and the chair tipped back as he jerked away. He was about to fall, again.

And this time he would've hit his head on the edge of the desk behind him if Tsuzuki's fast reflexes hadn't stopped him by grabbing him by both arms. Instinctually he had tried to right himself too by swinging his legs but again… he hadn't realized he had been seating down on his own chair by his desk and hit the desk pushing himself further backwards.

Well, that only served to wake him.

"What the Hell!" He yelled at Tsuzuki who gave him a sad little smile.

_Thank goodness, Hisoka's back to normal again._

Then he looked down. He was clutching tightly to something. Hisoka blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what was missing…

"The tornado." He whispered remembering.

Puzzled, he extended his arms holding the fuzzy thing up and turned it around to see what it was.

"Umh! What's this?" he asked softly, looking at it curiously.

Tsuzuki smile widely, Hisoka was looking at the gift he'd given him like a kitten looked at a ball of yarn, his head tilted just a bit, studying it… trying to figure out how he ended up with it.

Hisoka could feel traces of Tsuzuki's feelings in it. Happiness, contentment, amusement, excitement, and love… and something that was making him feel a little giddy inside and… sleepy too. He suppressed giving into it. A yawn.

"Do you like it?" Tsuzuki's eyes were dancing with anticipation. That too he could feel emanating from the white bear he was holding.

Hisoka wasn't sure what to respond. _Did he like it? It was like carrying a portable Tsuzuki… He wasn't sure yet…_

Tsuzuki was getting nervous, still awaiting for a response…Guess he had to now…

"It's nice." He answered showing more of a confused expression than his usual stoicism.

Tsuzuki was radiating happiness… lots.

He was getting a bit of a headache now… coffee, not yet in him… he could use some now.

Tsuzuki sensing that he was overwhelming his younger partner, stepped back still smiling brightly. Excited that Hisoka had not thrown the gift back at his face.

"Good. I'll get your coffee, You stay here and enjoy." He disappeared almost whistling.

While he was gone, a messenger stopped by his desk and left a small pile of mail and packages on his desk. He eyed them oddly.

It wasn't the mail guy's job to know what it was so he didn't press to ask. But he thought it was weird that he was getting at least one piece of mail to begin with…"How odd."

He was confused. Tsuzuki had been very excited to give him something that emanated his positive feelings… Like he purposely poured his heart into it. He could feel it… and the smell of cookies too.

The heart. A red heart.

"Be mine." It hit him like a pile of bricks.

Just as Tsuzuki was walking back with Hisoka's coffee with cream, no sugar, he noticed Hisoka holding the bear, looking at it intently. It made him happy all over to see Hisoka really liking his gift. Albeit, he still had that confused expression… then his eyes went wide like two sauces and his little mouth opened almost forming a small 'o'. Today was definitely a special day to see Hisoka with so many expressions in just one morning.

He set the coffee in front of him. Hisoka was not paying attention… but he did notice the packages and letters on his desk addressed to his younger partner. Tsuzuki frowned. He'd picked up some gossip from Wakaba that there were a few Hisoka admirers roaming the building and that there would be some surprises for him today.

He perked up. Hisoka was prickly. He'd gone through barb wire just to get close enough to Hisoka at the beginning of their relationship as partners and through far more just so he could be trusted as a friend. These Hisoka admirers had their work cut out for them if they expected a few cards and chocolates could get them past the first step.

He had a keen nose, definitely chocolates. Some of them really good quality smells.

"Soka-chan, are you not going to open your other gifts?"

Shock-faced, he looked at his older partner.

"Valentines?"

Tsuzuki broke into hyper-mode. And almost jumped the desk with excitement.

"You remembered? Aw, so what did you get me?"

"Oh Gods!" He exclaimed. "Tsuzuki?" He wasn't sure just how to ask, so he just did… "Why did you give me a stuffed bear with a heart that says 'be mine' on it?"

"Well,… you really don't have one Hisoka. I think you really could use some company, sometimes, and sometimes… well, you have bad dreams and need something cuddly to help you get back to sleep… I thought think could make you happy and be there and I'm not there. And it doesn't talk back so it can't annoy you like sometimes I tend to do." He smiled, realizing that yes, he could be a little too much and not always realize in time what he was doing to his partner.

"Besides, he could really use a friend too, that's why I chose this one to be yours, so he can have you too." Tsuzuki finished saying.

Hisoka was looking down at it, rubbing his fingers against the fur. It tickled too. "Thank you." He said shy and low, for only Tsuzuki's ears.

Hisoka was hiding his face from Tsuzuki. He really did like this gift. He believed Tsuzuki's explanation. He could feel it in the gift. He peeked at the other boxes and pieces of mail on his desk. He really didn't want to open any of them. He wasn't interested. Valentine's was a stupid holiday that the American greeting card companies made up so sell more merchandise, he thought. Except for Tsuzuki's gift. 

"Are those Valentine cards and gifts too?" he pointed at them with his face still hiding.

"Yep. Valentine Chocolate from your admirers." Tsuzuki said knowing how Hisoka will react. He teased.

He's face snapped up to see Tsuzuki's. A blush forming rapidly across his face. He frowned. Getting upset. _Idiots._

"How do you know they're chocolate?" He yelled getting himself worked up.

"I can smell it." He touched his nose and winked at Hisoka. "And I heard it form the grapevine." He added, omitting the courtesy from Wakaba.

"Idiots." This time he couldn't hold his tongue. "If they're for me then I can do whatever I want with them, is that right?"

"Aha." He responded. Not sure what Hisoka was thinking.

"Then you should have them. You like chocolate. They're yours." He eyed his older partner who looked surprised. "Unless you don't want them, then throw them away and the cards too."

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki thought for a second that it would be mean to throw them away. But at the same time he felt happy. Hisoka only wanted one present today.

Hisoka left his seat feeling well enough to stand holding his bear under one arm. "I know what you're thinking. Save it. I don't care." He growled, deepening his frown. "You don't care either." He stated as a matter of fact. "I feel a little tired. Will you tell Tatsumi for me?"

Tsuzuki laughed. He was right. He didn't care. He loved Valentine's. He was getting extra chocolates and he shamelessly didn't care. Ha-ha!

"Don't worry. I told him earlier that you were tired and needed some rest. So just go home and try out your gift. Let me know how it works out."

Hisoka felt appeased. He was steaming down. He thought for a moment about Tsuzuki's earlier question… "Drop by tonight and I'll give you your Valentine's present then." With that he hurriedly brushed his lips against Tsuzuki's cheek and left.

Tsuzuki broke into an even bigger smile touching his side of his face. It had barely touched him but Hisoka had kissed him. He bubbled with excitement while he jumped on Hisoka's desk popping open a box of chocolates and emptying its contents into his stomach. He was laughing so had by the time he finished them all. He wasn't sure whether he was still high from the little token of affection Hisoka had shown or it was the sugar.

Tatsumi had found Tsuzuki at some point with chocolate smeared all over his face. He simply rolled his eyes and was glad the boy was not there. He would have to deal with a hysterical and begrudging Hisoka, too. He must have been tired from coming into contact with Tsuzuki that morning and gotten overloaded with Tsuzuki's hyper-activeness and excitement.

Later in the day Tatsumi heard a couple of complaints that made it to his ears. Tsuzuki had eaten Hisoka's Valentine presents. All of them. He knew that Tsuzuki could be overprotective to the point of possessive with his partner, but to go that far… Then he heard from Watari that Hisoka had given them to Tsuzuki as a way of thanking him for an earlier present. Hisoka doesn't like sweets, Tsuzuki does. He gave him the choice of eating them or throwing them away. So Tatsumi understood, Tsuzuki was indulging himself for his partner… He was eating them instead of Hisoka, instead of throwing them away as to not insult the gift-givers. Tatsumi almost chocked taking a drink from his favorite mug… who was he kidding… They were chocolate. Even if they have been thrown into the trashcan, they would've found their way to Tsuzuki's stomach.

Later, after work, Tsuzuki had come down from his sugar rush. Good thing Hisoka had gone home. It would've driven him crazy to have Tsuzuki bouncing off walls around him.

He arrived at his partner's door and inhaled… deeply… more….

It smelled good….

Hisoka was sprinkling pink sugar to his last tray when he felt the presence and simply waited for the knock.

It never came.

Weird. He made it to the door and opened it. There he found Tsuzuki leaning against the frame with his eyes closed. With a pretty silly smile on his face, half-drooling on himself.

"Idiot. What are you doing? Get in here already." He opened the door wider for his idiot partner to enter.

Tsuzuki simply dragged himself inside drunk with the smell immersed inside Hisoka's place. Everywhere.

Hisoka dragged his partner inside his kitchen by the cuff of his jacket. And extended his arm showcasing what was on the kitchen table that had taken him half the afternoon to make, after a really good nap. "Happy Valentine's Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki was speechless.

Not for long.

"Hisoka! You made all these for me?"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the beseeching sight.

When the emotions are too strong, he get dizzy. Hisoka found himself holding the fridge door to keep his balance and give himself some room between himself and Tsuzuki. The man was getting overly emotional over a few batches of cookies.

Tears of joy were peaking. Tsuzuki was eying his best Valentine present to this date. Pink, heart-shaped sugar cookies. And all for him from Hisoka. He couldn't get over it. Baked by Hisoka's delicate little hands.

It was too much. Hisoka left the safety of the fridge and approached Tsuzuki. With a good knock over his head, made him snapped out of it.

"Aw, Hisoka, so mean." He rubbed the side of his head where Hisoka hit him leaving a bump. Then a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Eat your cookies." Hisoka pulled out a chair for Tsuzuki.

He was about to turn around and get the milk from the fridge when an arm snaked around his waist pulling to seat on Tsuzuki's lap. He was surprised as Tsuzuki lifted his chin with his index finger and descended upon him not giving him time to react.

The kiss was short, unintrusive, but nevertheless made him short of breath. Tsuzuki was serious. He was looking deeply into his eyes rendering him stunned. "Sankyou Hisoka. Happy Valentine's Day."

This time he wasn't sure who did what. Hisoka just knew that his arms where around his partner's neck and he was kissing him back. The smell of fresh baked cooking surrounding them.

**~0~**

PS: I'll be updating my other story soon. Please be patient. I have a lot of work and not a lot of time. The day should be 30 hrs. long instead of just 24, so I can have time.

Thank you in advance for any reviews.


End file.
